Among the measures against drunk driving available to policy makers and prevention practitioners, Responsible Beverage Service (RBS) training has shown promise. In these programs, alcohol servers are educated in a number of techniques, including correct identification checking, recognizing signs of intoxication in patrons, and managing patrons via drink counting techniques to safely keep them under Driving While Intoxicated blood alcohol limits. Recent reviews of RBS programs have found evidence for effectiveness. However, the diffusion of RBS training and practices has been limited: 18 U.S. states require some form of RBS training, another 18 incentivize training in some way, and the other 14 states have no RBS regulations at all. As a result, while RBS training may be widely available, it is not widely adopted. An overlooked limitation of all RBS training in the U.S., and a limit to its dissemination, is that it is only offered in English and from a mainstream U.S. culture point of view. Proposed here is the development and testing of a Spanish-language version of an evidence-based online RBS training program (WayToServe) that will be culturally tailored to Hispanic cultural values, experiences, and circumstances: WayToServe Espaol. The systematic development of WayToServe Espaol will meet the training needs of an underserved and growing population segment of alcohol servers and sellers ? Hispanics who are predominant speakers of Spanish and who often work in premises with many predominantly Spanish-speaking patrons. The proposed Direct-to-Phase II research will be accomplished in two phases. The first phase will entail the iterative and systematic development of WayToServe Espaol via Spanish-language focus groups and usability testing. The second phase will involve the evaluation of WayToServe Espaol in Spanish-dominant premises in New Mexico and West Texas via a randomized efficacy trial that randomly assigns premises to either receive WayToServe Espaol training or Usual and Customary (UC) RBS training. A variety of alcohol service refusal rates will be the primary outcome variable, measured using a pseudo-intoxicated Pseudo-Patron (PP) buyer assessment protocol. Premises will be assessed at baseline, post-training, and 9-month follow up intervals. Should WayToServe Espaol prove effective, commercialization plans include efforts similar to those for WayToServe (English), now available in four states (New Mexico, Texas, California, Washington, and under review for approval in Oregon) and having trained nearly 29,000 alcohol servers and sellers. Overall, the project will bolster efforts to diffuse an effective RBS training to underserved Spanish-speaking alcohol servers and sellers, benefitting both them directly and the communities in which they live. WayToServe Espaol will be the first culturally- and linguistically- appropriate evidence-based RBS training available online in the U.S. for this underserved population.